Good bye my lover
by Bernie Calling
Summary: Heero vient de se marier, Duo voit partir son amour secret et se rappelle les bons et les mauvais souvenirs.[préquelle de Le malheur de l'un ne fait pas le bonheur de l'autre]


**Disclamer** : les personnages de Gundam Wing sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Yaoi.

**Rating** : k+

**Bêta auditrice** : Tenshimizu

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Relena

**Note de l'auteur **: A lire en écoutant James Blunt Goodbye my lover, qui m'a inspiré pour cet One-shot ou vous pouvez aussi écouter Jesse Mc Cartney Why don't you kiss her ? Ou bien encore DHT featuring Edmée Listen to you heart. Des chansons bien tristes qui vous mettront dans l'ambiance de la fic.

**C'est un POV de Duo**.

* * *

**Goodbye my lover**

* * *

La première fois que je t'ai vu, c'est aussi la première fois que je l'ai vue. Maintenant, en y repensant, je m'en veux presque de l'avoir sauvée. Mais d'un autre côté, est-ce que tu l'aurais tuée ?

Je ne crois pas, même si tu essaies de te faire passer pour un assassin, surtout quand tu étais en mission. Tu n'en es pas un et tu ne le seras jamais. Tuer froidement un innocent. Tu ne l'as jamais fait et encore moins maintenant, tout est dans l'intimidation avec toi.

µ

Dès notre rencontre, j'ai été attiré par toi, ce fût d'abord physiquement, puis ce fût autre chose. Les gens que j'ai aimés m'ont toujours été retirés, c'est la malédiction du Shinigami. Ne pas s'attacher pour ne pas souffrir et ne pas perdre l'être aimé.

Mais on n'est pas maître de son cœur.

Et puis tu étais et tu es toujours spécial, différent. Tu avais l'air surhumain, sauter du sol au cockpit de DeathScythe et venir, malgré tes quatre balles dans le corps me narguer. (1)

-« Je n'ai peut-être pas une vie de rêve, mais pour rien au monde je ne te la céderai » est une des premières phrases que tu m'as dites.

Je ne t'ai jamais avoué ce que ça m'avait fait de t'entendre me dire ça.

Et la dernière balle, alors que je t'avais en joue, tu l'as évité avec une de ses facilités. Tu avais dompté la mort, autant que moi, tu passais au travers. Là où les autres mourraient, tu survivais. C'est là que mon cœur s'est emballé pour toi.

µ

La vie a fait qu'on s'est retrouvé de plus en plus pendant les missions. Je peux bien te le dire maintenant que la guerre est finie. J'avais demandé à G, comme une faveur, que s'il fallait faire des missions à deux, qu'on nous mette en binôme. G devait penser que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose, car c'est arrivé de plus en plus souvent.

Mais voilà, à force de se côtoyer, notre amitié est née. Je sais que tu appréciais mon efficacité que je mette autant d'énergie que toi à l'accomplissement de notre mission.

Toi, tu devais tout préparer et tu suivais ton plan. Moi, je le faisais à l'instinct, capable de suivre un plan, mais quand ça capotait, tu savais que tu pouvais compter sur moi pour nous tirer d'affaire.

µ

Qu'est-ce qu'on a pu discuter en soirée, quand on se retrouvait dans notre chambre ! J'ai commencé à faire fondre le soldat parfait. Tu as découvert toutes les joies dont on t'avait privé depuis l'enfance, l'amitié, l'amusement, le bonheur.

Cela a fait ressortir un épisode de ta vie que tu voulais oublier. « La petite fille et son chien. » Nous en avons aussi beaucoup parlé quand j'ai fait la bêtise de t'offrir un chiot en peluche. Tu avais si mal réagi en la recevant. Je suis venu de suite m'excuser.

Tu étais là avec tes grands yeux cobalt à me regarder. Et tu m'as dit que tu étais responsable de sa mort ainsi que des habitants d'un immeuble tout entier. Que la destruction d'une base de M.S avait tourné au cauchemar, une bombe mal placée avait fait tomber un M.S qui en s'autodétruisant avait disloqué le bâtiment, tuant tous les habitants, donc la petite fille au chien avec qui tu avais joué toute l'après-midi.

-« Tu avais joué avec elle ? » Dans un premier temps c'est la seule chose que j'avais retenu, tu avais joué. J'étais étonné, déjà que tu me livres ton passé, faut dire que tu n'en parlais pas souvent. Mais que Heero joue, ne pense pas à sa mission, qu'il fasse un break.

Nous avons eu une petite discussion.

-« Oui, et quand je te vois si jouette, j'ai parfois peur que tu ne meurs en mission. C'est avec soulagement que je te vois revenir. »

-« Tu sais Heero, sans vaccin, j'ai survécu à la grippe tueuse de L2, alors que tout mon groupe fût décimé. La mort n'a pas plus voulu de moi quand Oz a attaqué l'Eglise Maxwell et tué tous les orphelins. Il ne faut pas te tracasser pour moi. Je ne vais pas te dire que je suis immortel, mais j'ai la peau dure. »

J'avais eu un temps d'hésitation avant de reprendre.

-« C'est pour ça que tu prépares autant tes missions, jusqu'à la place des plus petits détonateurs ? Je ferais gaffe maintenant. »

µ

J'ai toujours su que tu étais attiré par elle, ça se voyait dans ton regard. Ou tu ne savais pas toi-même ce que tu ressentais pour elle ou bien tu avais peur qu'elle ne soit un obstacle à ta mission. Elle était aussi la paix et que pouvait bien faire un guerrier avec la paix. Tu m'as posé la question une fois. Savais-tu que tu me portais un coup fatal ? Sûrement pas.

µ

Donc comme ça, j'ai œuvré pour elle et je ne me suis jamais mis entre eux. Mais c'est mieux ainsi, tu es heureux avec elle, elle te comprend, elle est douceur, elle est forte en même temps. Et si un petit Yuy naît de cette union, tu pourras lui donner tout ce que tu n'as pas eu enfant.

Il reste notre amitié, nous nous reverrons. Je serais toujours là, si tu as besoin de moi, comme à l'époque des missions. Alors Goodbye My Lover, Goodbye my friend.

Le bonheur n'est pas pour moi, je l'ai toujours su. C'est pour ça que je mets le masque du bonheur et que je souris autant pour ne pas que vous sachiez ce que je suis réellement.

µ

Tu aurais peut-être pu me sauver My Lover. Mais je vais continuer à vivre comme je l'ai toujours fait en apportant la joie, le bonheur autour de moi, me cacher derrière mon masque.

Goodbye My Lover, Goodbye my friend.

OWARI Dit Heero

Or

To be continued pense Duo

* * *

(1) C'est tiré du manga et non de l'anime


End file.
